ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Ultras (Cdrzillafanon)
Super Ultras are Ultras who are vastly more powerful than normal Ultras. These can be more powerful forms, fusions, increases of power through other means, or, in rare occasions, naturally born Ultras. My Super Ultras differ from the other two interpretations on this wiki, however to what degree is currently unknown. Qualifications To be a Super Ultra, one has to be greatly more powerful than a normal Ultra. Some are naturally born though most are large increases of power, through a fusion or other means. Tiers For the sake of simplicity, I will be separating these Super Ultras into tiers. Incomprehensible Tier Beings too powerful for the mortal mind to comprehend. * Big Ultra: Possessing the N-Word Pass, the White Power Pass, the Ching Chong Pass, and the Xenos Privilege, he might be the strongest Ultra in existence. God Tier The OP dudes. The most powerful tier of Super Ultras. This tier is generally ignored, due to only containing Parody Ultras. * Shining Shining Zero: One of my ridiculously powerful parody Ultras. Even his weakest attacks are capable of destroying very powerful opponents. * Ultraman Neo Xenon: The other ridiculously powerful parody Ultra I've created. Neo Xenon is incredibly powerful to the point of literally becoming Omnipotent. * Ultraman Shining Neo Saga: A fusion of the aforementioned two, this Ultra is incredibly powerful, combining Neo Xenon and Shining Shining Zero's power into something almost Godlike. * Kaiser Kaiser Belial: The Belial of Shining Shining Zero's universe, matching him in power. * Ultraman Dao (Emperor of Cancer): A form powerful enough to send Shining Neo Saga reeling from it's pure cringe. * Ultraman Deitus: Obvious reasons. High Tier The most powerful non-Parody Ultras on this scale. They are listed in no particular order.. * Ultraman Noa: A very powerful Ultra, Noa is one of the few natural Super Ultras. Not can travel through dimensions and is practically a god among normal Ultras. * Ultraman King: Another natural Super Ultra, King is incredibly powerful, to the point of seemingly bending reality. He even surpasses some other High Tier Super Ultras, being about on the same level as Noa. * Ultraman Legacy (Legendary Mode): An incredibly powerful form gained from absorbing the energies of the Plasma Spark. This form is powerful enough to permanently kill Reiblood and act as a replacement for the Plasma Spark, and thus an artificial sun for the Land of Light, for a short time. * Ultraman Legacy (Infinity Mode): A very powerful fusion of the Ultra Brothers and Ultraman Legacy. This form surpasses Mebius's Infinity Mode, which is also a Super Ultra. It's power compared to Legacy's Legendary Mode is debatable but Infinity Mode is incredibly powerful, being able to defeat titanic and powerful Kaiju such U-Killersaurus or Beryudora. * Ultraman Mebius (Infinity Mode): Though less powerful than Legacy's Infinity Mode, this form of Mebius is also very powerful. This fusions contains the Ultra Brothers, with the exception of 80, Leo, Astra, and Hikari. * Ultraman Legacy Rebirth: Legacy's absolute most powerful form, and possibly the strongest Super Ultra aside from the God Tiers, combining the Plasma Spark and the Ultra Brothers' energies into one immensely powerful being. * Dark Ultraman Neo Xenon: Neo Xenon's dark counterpart, being powerful enough to surpass Neo Xenon Ascended and trigger Neo Xenon's transformation into his Omnipotent form during their battle. Mid Tier Still very powerful, but not on the same level as High Tier Super Ultras. * Ultraman Taro (Super Ultraman): Not a fusion, simply Ultraman Taro enhanced with the power of the original five Ultra Brothers. This form is incredibly powerful, being able to kill Grand King in one shot. However "Super Ultraman" is still less powerful than either Legacy or Mebius's Infinity Form. This is the most one of the two most powerful mid tier Super Ultras. * Ultraman Saga: The other most powerful mid tier Super Ultra. Saga is abnormally powerful for only being a fusion of three Ultras. The reason for this is likely the Ultimate Aegis, a very powerful device containing the power of Noa. * Ultraman Legacy (Blazing Mode): A fusion of Legacy, Ultraman Sect, and Ultraman Flame. This form is powerful, but pales in comparison to most of the Super Ultras on this list. It should be noted that this form's "Blazing Dynamite" technique is incredibly powerful, much more so than Taro's Ultra Dynamite, and was capable of killing Hyper Zetton after only one use. * Ultraman Mebius (Phoenix Brave): A rare case among Super Ultras, this form not only combines two Ultras (Mebius and HIkari), but also contains four humans as well. This form is very powerful, managing to defeat Alien Empera with help from Zoffy. This is the only Super Ultra or Fusion Ultra to involve humans. It appears to be powered by the emotion of hope, certainly a unique power source. Compared to other mid tier Super Ultras, Phoenix Brave is moderately powerful. * Ultraman Legacy (Unity Mode): One of the least powerful mid tier Super Ultras, a fusion of Legacy and Sect. Legacy's Fusion Mode is certainly powerful however, being able to defeat opponents Legacy or Sect would not have been able to on their own. * Ultraman Orb (Trinity): The most powerful known Fusion Up form, Orb Trinity meets the requirements of Mid Tier Super Ultra, due to it's power. * Ultraman X (Beta Spark Armor): X's most powerful form, far surpassing normal Ultras. Even still, this form is only a mid tier Super Ultra. * Ultraman Belial (Kaiser): Belial's most powerful form while still being an actual Ultra. This form is much more powerful than Belial's normal form, being able to go toe-to-toe with Legacy's Blazing Mode. Kaiser Belial, unlike the normal Belial, is shown to be incredibly powerful without the Giga Battlenizer, the weapon responsible for exaggeration of Ultraman Belial's power. * Anathema Zero: An Anathium copy of Shining Shining Zero, powerful in it's own right, but weaker than the original. Low Tier Powerful Ultras, but not to the level of the mid or high tier Super Ultras. * Ultraman Zero (Ultimate Zero): A more powerful form of the already abnormally powerful Ultraman Zero. Zero's own skill can be attributed to this form's feats, however due to containing some of the energies of Noa, Ultimate Zero is still very powerful. * Father of Ultra: One of the very few naturally born Super Ultras. Father of Ultra is much more powerful than a normal Ultra, but still only barely a Super Ultra. * Mother of Ultra: Similar to her husband, Mother is barley a Super Ultra, though still powerful. She is currently the only known Ultrawoman to be a Super Ultra. * Ultraman Orb (Origin): Thought to be Orb's most powerful form before the advent of Orb Trinity. This form is only a Super Ultra due to it's weapon, the Orb Caliber, and the attacks it contains. * Ultraman X (Ultimate Zero Armor): As X is able to use this armor, he retains just as much power as the original Ultimate Zero Armor. * Ultraman Belial: Due to containing the energies of Reiblood, Belial is very powerful, about on the same level as Ken, Marie, or Zero. Belial is often thought to be much more powerful than he factually is, due to his weapon, the Giga Battlenizer. * Ultraman Exterminus: A Parody Ultra, although regardless Exterminus is very powerful, being able to take on several average or above average strength Ultras with ease. * Ultraman Flame (Volcano): A highly powerful form of Ultraman Flame, this elevates Flame's energy levels to the point of transforming him into a Super Ultra, if only barely. * Ultraman X (Hybrid Armor): A combination of X's previous MonsArmors and the Xlugger, increasing his power even beyond what Exceed X is already capable of. This form's most notable feat was the defeat of Greeza, however it appears the form was further enhanced by the combined will of X, Daichi, and the Spark Doll Kaiju. Borderline Ultras who are nearly Super Ultras, but do not meet the requirements. * Ultraman Zero: Abnormally powerful for a normal Ultra, but still not on the level of a Super Ultra. However some believe him to be on that level due to his feats. It should be noted that Zero is incredibly skilled but does not reach the raw power requirements. * Zoffy: Nearly a Super Ultra due to his powerful abilities. He is the most powerful of all the Ultra Brothers. * Ultraman Taro: Like Zoffy, Taro has very powerful abilities, but is still not a Super Ultra unless charged into his "Super Ultraman" form. * Ultraman Orb (Thunder Breastar): A quite powerful form of Orb, but not on the level of a Super Ultra. Ultraman Spoiler Due to the amount of forms this character has, he will be placed on a separate scale, weighted identically to the normal one but only containing forms of the Parody Ultra Ultraman Spoiler. This section is currently incomplete. God Tier * Shining Shining Mystic: Due to Shining Shining Zero being a component of this form, Spoiler is already elevated to the level of a God Tier Super Ultra. * Neo Xenonium Knight: Utilizing the power of two Neo Ultras, this form is quite powerful, about on par with Neo Xenon's Ascended form if not surpassing it. * The Stupid Insanely Gloriously One-Uppy Form or whatever it's name is: Spoiler's absolute most powerful form, so OP he has used it all of once. * One Kick Leo Zero Alter Knuckle: While Zero Alter is powerful on his own, the addition of One Kick Leo to this form heightens it's power immensely * One Shot Le-Over Fist: Fusing the One Kick Leo Brothers, Spoiler gains a form so powerful most of his enemies are destroyed in a single hit. * Ultraman Neo Spoiler: Being a fusion of all the Neo Ultras, this form is immensely powerful. * Shining Neo Saga: A replica of the real Shining Neo Saga, it is equal in power to him. * Spoiler Alert: Because Ultra Hero Tysen is so immensly powerful, this form shares his status as a God Tier Super Ultra. High Tier * Royale Mega Meister: Using the power of Ultraman Kaizer, Ultraman Darkness, and the Ultra Brethren of Ultraman 0's universe, Spoiler gains this immensely powerful form. * Maybeus Infinity: As a replica of Maybeus's Infinity form, this form is quite powerful * Parody King: Although an inferior imitation of Ultraman Deitus, this form is still powerful due to using assets of King Ultraman, who is about equal to Ultraman King, and the versatile OrbGeed. * Pure Anger: A combination of all the Power Ragers, this form harnesses the power of anger like nothing else, making it extremely powerful, but also extremely volatile. Mid Tier * Emerium Protector: Using the power of Ultraman Zero Alter and Ultraman Protego, this form is also quite powerful, but not on the level of some of Spoiler's other forms. * Extermium Emerald: Due to containing Exterminus, this form is just as, if not slightly more, powerful than him. * Protecting Exterminator: Nearly a High Tier Super Ultra due to using both Protego and Exterminus, but night quite attaining said level. Low Tier * Dark 0: Fusing 0 and Darkness, Spoiler recreates 0's dark form, which just barely reaches the level of Super Ultra. * Deathcium Breastar: Due to the power of Belial Plague and Oreo's Zagiel form, this form manages to reach Super Ultra level. * Zer0: Recreating Zero Alter and 0's fused form, Spoiler just barely becomes a Super Ultra. * Parodic Fusion: Due to this form's enhanced Clawibur, it reaches the power of a Super Ultra. * Ultimate Storium Highest Taker: As it bears a replica of the Ultimate Aegis, this form is about as powerful as Ultimate Zero. * GREAT GRANDSON: A form combining two fairly strong misnamed Ultras, Zoffy and the son of Noa, this form ultimately rises Spoiler to the level of a low tier Super Ultra. * Raging Entity: A combination of fewer anger-powered Ultras, this form is weaker than Pure Anger, but still rather powerful in its own right. Borderline * Base Form: Spoiler's normal form, which almost reaches a low tier Super Ultra, surpassing a good amount of his Fusion forms besides the ones listed above. Trivia * This was inspired by Akre's Super Ultras. * This scale takes into account every Ultra across my continuities. * This list will likely be incomplete most of the time. See Also * Super Ultras by Solzen321 * Super Ultras (Akreious) * Weaksauce Ultras. The opposite of Super Ultras scaling the weakest Ultras in official material or on the wiki. Category:Cdrzillafanon's content Category:Fan Concepts Category:Ultraman Legacy Continuity